


Involuntary Apparitions of Intimacy

by kickcows, Madisuzy



Series: Apparition Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to save Rukia, Ichigo is separated from his friends and has his loyalties tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Apparitions of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Aizen, Gin, Orihime - Madisuzy  
> Ichigo - Kickcows

Turning around a corner, Ichigo stopped and stared at the scene in front of him. It was as if Seireitei was built to confuse any person, ryoka or not. He could have sworn the corridor he had just gone down had been different from the last, but it almost felt as if he was stuck in a loop. All the scenery was the same - the same white walls, the same burnt orange shingles. Nothing stood out as different.

Aizen pulled his reiatsu concealing cloak closer, a small smile on his lips as he watched the young ryoka barge around, obviously lost.  From his rooftop vantage point, it was akin to watching a mouse in a maze, so innocent in its ignorance of its observers.

 "Taicho, I'm bored," Gin murmured from behind him, ever the hyperactive child.  Aizen had foreseen his discontent though, and had only been waiting to see how long the first complaint would take.  It seemed his protégé's patience was improving, at least.

 "You may go and check on the Kuchiki girl if you wish," Aizen replied, his eyes never leaving the orange haired youth down below.  "But no visiting your little lieutenant... not yet."

 Aizen glanced over for a moment, but was disappointed to see no reaction to the mention of Gin's favorite in his expression.  There was a pause though... as if the possibility of a question was considered, but finally discarded.

 "Have fun with ya toy while I'm gone, Taicho," Gin finally said before flash stepping away.

 With a shake of his head at the youth's teasing, Aizen returned his gaze to his prey, flash-stepping a few buildings further over to keep up with his movements.

Twisting his head around, Ichigo looked over his shoulder. “Oy! Ganju! Is that you?” Tilting his head, he thought he heard someone speaking, and just assumed it was the man he was trying to sync back up with. He began to run down the corridor, hoping that this time, he’d find a new outlet, or at least some sort of scenery change to let him know he was going the right way. Rukia needed him, and he had to get to her as fast as he could.

Aizen was slightly offended for a moment at the mistaken identity, before his common sense reminded him that his reiatsu was hidden.  He had to admit though, it was getting boring just watching the Kurosaki boy run around in circles, and he was learning nothing of any value.. except that the boy had no sense of direction.  Aizen guessed he’d inherited that from his father.

With a sigh, he reached a hand down to wrap around the hilt of Kyōka Suigetsu, and the zanpakuto reacted to the touch with a hum of warmth.  It was always so eager to play and today at least, Aizen shared it’s enthusiasm.

 _Time to lead this one somewhere more secluded where we will not be interrupted_ , Aizen informed his zanpakuto, his smile widening a little.  A quick flash step later he was in position with a clear path to his intended goal for the ryoka.  Removing his cloak and laying it over one arm, he began to unsheath his sword, giving a little pulse of reiatsu to attract the youth’s attention.

Ichigo felt the air around him become a bit stifling, recognizing there was a powerful reiatsu nearby. It didn’t feel like anyone he had met before, or any of his friends, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t them. After being separated, Ichigo could feel the difference in his own body, and how it was responding to the abundant reishi in the air. Glancing up towards the top of the building he was near, he spotted a white haori, similar to the one the crazy shopkeeper wore back in Karakura.

“Who’s there?” Even if it was a foe, he hoped that this person that seemed to exude so much power might be just the ticket to find his other friends. He squinted his eyes as a flash of silver temporarily blinded him for a moment, the white of the haori disappearing.

“Kurosaki-kun!”

Aizen gave the phantom call Orihime Inoue’s voice, using what he knew of the youth’s need to protect his friends against him.  He wanted to see how eager Ichigo was to protect that girl, and work out just how deep those feelings went. 

“Kurosaki-kun!  Help me!”

“Inoue-san!” Ichigo shouted, the thought of his friend being nearby made the blood pump through his system. He began to run, holding nothing back. “Inoue! Where are you?”

Aizen felt the youth’s spiritual pressure pulse with his fear for the girl, happy with the reaction for now.  Flash stepping to a better position, Aizen decided to see just how far out of his original path Ichigo was willing to go for this Inoue girl.  Was she more important to him than Kuchiki’s sister?  Or would he turn away to keep to his original goal?

Aizen decided on a scream next, making it come from further away towards the outer wall of the Seireitei, in the direction of the forested area that stretched out behind the Kuchiki manor.  Considering Byakuya would be out with his division looking for the ryoka, there was little risk of anyone with any worthwhile spiritual pressure being there at the present time.  He added a burst of the girl’s reiatsu in the same direction and waited for Ichigo to take the bait.

“INOUE! WHERE ARE YOU?” Ichigo stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding in his ears. Helplessness engulfed him as he could hear her scream reverberating in the immediate area. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint her reiatsu, but came up blank. There didn’t seem to be anything nearby, but considering where they were, her reiatsu might be masked by the other powerful shinigami in the immediate area. He pulled Zangetsu off of his back, holding him firmly with one hand, scanning the area. “Please, give me a sign…,” he whispered, hoping that his friend would call for him again, without a scream.

Aizen rolled his eyes.  He’d hoped the boys reiatsu reading skills would be better by now, but it was little more than an annoyance as he moved further towards where he wanted the youth to go and let off another pulse of his own reiatsu to attract him.

Feeling a pulse of some promise, Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back, and raced towards it. He knew the further he traveled, the more distance he was placing between himself and his ultimate destination, but he couldn’t let something bad happen to Orihime. He would take care of her first, and once she was safe and sound, he would go and find Rukia. And maybe Ishida, if the Quincy was still alive. The thicket was growing more dense the further he went in. He stopped running, and stood still, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Keeping a spare eye on Kurosaki’s reiatsu, Aizen considered how much effort Ichigo had gone through to come here and save Rukia.  He was a little surprised the youth could be diverted so easily… but then again, there was still time to spare in his rescue attempt, so maybe it was just a case of prioritising the more immediate threat to his friends.  Still, guesses weren’t enough, and Aizen wanted a clearer picture of how much the youth really cared about this girl, and whether it was a romantic attraction that he could exploit later.  Searching his immediate surrounding for a place to stage an appropriate scene, Aizen remembered that there used to be a small gardener’s cottage nearby, and he headed for where he remembered it to be.

He’d only been a child the last time he’d laid eyes on the building, and although it was clearly deserted now, it still looked to be in good repair.  The door was locked, but he broke in easily enough, looking around the interior while a plan formed in his mind.  There was still some furniture left behind, and Aizen decided to make use of it, turning a kitchen chair to face the entrance and sitting down on it before sending another burst of reiatsu in Ichigo’s direction. 

He would usually just create an illusion of the girl sitting there and stand off to one side to watch the scene play out, but today he felt like getting a closer look.  It was easy enough to cover his own appearance with Inoue’s and he couldn’t help but grin a little at how much fun it would be to mess with the youth’s mind.

“Inoue!” The strong pulse had returned out of nowhere, startling the substitute shinigami. He took off, following where the strong reiatsu seemed to be coming from. He skidded to a stop in front of a small cottage, glancing around furtively. He pulled Zangetsu off his back, holding onto the hilt of his zanpakuto in his right hand. Ichigo touched the doorknob with caution, turning it slowly as he eased the door open, raising Zangetsu up as he entered the cottage.

“Kurosaki-kun, I’m so sorry!” Orihime’s voice cried as soon as Ichigo became visible. 

Aizen had spent enough time watching Ichigo to get a general idea of how the girl would react, and as pathetic and weak as he found her personality to be, it would work in his favor in this instance.  Damsels in distress always did sicken him. 

“I didn’t mean to get caught, but I was separated from everyone and I… I just….”  Aizen made the phantom Orihime start to cry, watching carefully for Ichigo’s reaction.

“Are you alright, Inoue-san?? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Ichigo put Zangetsu carefully on his back, as he charged towards where Orihime was seated. He looked her over. He tried to pull her hands from behind the chair, but they wouldn’t budge. “What’d they do to you?!”

“I… I’m alright,” Orihime stuttered out, sniffing as she tried to smile up at Ichigo bravely.  Aizen had no idea how anyone could be this pathetic, but it seemed to work perfectly on the youth in front of him.  “They just used some kind of magic on me.  I think one of them said it was Kido?  But they didn’t do anything else.  I was just… I’m sorry for being such a burden when you’re trying to save Rukia.”

“Inoue, it’s okay. You didn’t know. I didn’t know. I’m just glad I found you.” Trying to figure out a way to get her hands out of their binding, Ichigo shook his head. He groaned as nothing he seemed to be doing was working. “I lost Ganju, and was just trying to find someone. I’m glad it was you that I found.” He took a step backwards. “But, I can’t seem to figure out how to get this...kido? Kido to undo itself.”

“Oh… um… well, maybe you should just leave me here and come back after you’ve saved Rukia?” Orihime suggested and Aizen made her smile falter, just a little.  “After all, the ones that put me here probably won’t come back until after the emergency is over and I’m sure you’ll save Rukia long before all of us are found.  Then you could come back and get me.” 

Finally Aizen made the girl’s smile disappear, her head bowing in defeat. 

“I… I know how much you love Rukia and you should save her first, Ichigo.  I’m sure I’ll be fine just waiting here.”

“Inoue-san, I would never just leave you here. I can’t do that. If I have to carry you in that chair all throughout this place, then I’ll do it. I’m sure we can find someone along the way to get some help. If we could just meet up with Ganju, I bet he could figure it out.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe. Maybe not, come to think of it.” Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“But Kurosaki-kun, isn’t it more important to save Rukia?  I’m sure the shinigami that put me here won’t come back any time soon, and you could always send back Sado-kun or Ishida-kun for me when you find them.  And I… I know I’d just be a burden like this, getting in the way.  You can’t fight while carrying me in a chair,” Orihime went on, giving a little sad giggle.

Aizen couldn’t help but be fascinated by the youth’s insistence that he could save everyone, that determination that seemed to drive Ichigo’s actions.  While Aizen may have discounted the hero types in the past as nothing more than foolish idealists, he saw something very different here… something more than just naivety or arrogance.  It distracted him in the moment, and the next words to fall from the illusion of Orihime were not as well thought out as the others.

“Isn’t it about choosing who you love more and saving them?  You can’t save everybody, Kurosaki-kun.”

“I have to try.” Ichigo kneeled down in front of her. “Yes, it’s important to save her, but it’s just as important to save you too. To save you, Ishida, Chad, Yoruichi-san, Ganju.”

He placed his hands on her knees, looking up at her. “So, I guess since I can’t break these bindings, you get to be carried in your chair like your namesake.” He chuckled at his own joke.

Orihime giggled too, a blush painting her cheeks as she lifted her head to meet Ichigo’s eyes.

“Thank you, Kurosaki-kun,” she began, smile widening and twisting into something more sinister.  “But I think it’s time for this part of our game to come to an end.”

Ichigo blinked. “Inoue-san? W-What do you mean? Game? What game?”

Aizen smirked and let the illusion of Orihime fall away, taking advantage of Ichigo’s shock to grab the youth and throw him face first into the nearest wall.  As soon as he hit, Aizen quickly sent a burst of kido at him, pinning him in place.

“This game, Kurosaki-kun,” Aizen murmured, chuckling as he walked over and removed the  zanpakuto from Ichigo’s back, holding it out to one side and turning it as he inspected the blade.  “Although, I don’t think you’ll enjoy this part as much as the last.”

“W-Who are you?” Ichigo tried to move, but his arms weren’t cooperating. “What’s going on? Where’s Inoue?” His head would not move in any direction either, so he couldn’t even see his assailant, making him extremely frustrated. “Where’d you go?”

“She is safe… for now,” Aizen replied, walking over to lean the blade up against the opposite wall.  “Whether she stays safe is up to you though.”  Aizen grinned as he walked back over, lifting a hand to lightly ruffle Ichigo’s hair. 

“Can you be a good boy and do what you’re told to keep her safe?”

Ichigo gritted his teeth. “I’m not a boy.”

Leaning in close, Aizen whispered, “Oh, you’ll be anything I want you to be if she is to survive this, Ichigo Kurosaki.  You need to understand that she has no value, whatsoever, to anyone but you.”  To emphasise his point, Aizen knocked on the wall beside Ichigo’s head twice and a sudden scream sounded from the adjacent room, twisted to sound like the girl’s.  “Do you understand that, _boy_?”

“INOUE!” Ichigo shouted, straining to get away from the wall. “Don’t hurt her!”

“Whether she is hurt or not is up to you,” Aizen added, taking a step back to let the youth work through his panic.  “Although, I am losing patience with your over-emotional displays… and you still haven’t answered my question.”

The substitute shinigami growled low in his throat. “Fuck….you.”

Aizen leaned forward again slowly, chuckling in the youth’s ear. 

“I do so love it when people don’t give in easily.”  He knocked the wall three times and this time added a few words to Orihime’s sounds of despair.

“No!  Please don’t!” Inoue’s voice screamed from the next room.

“What question didn’t I answer?” Ichigo decided to play this man’s game, if it meant that he could keep Orihime safe. He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to her because he didn’t do what this man wanted. The foolish shopkeeper had said that there might be problems when he got to Soul Society, but he never expected something like this to happen. “I’ll answer it, I swear. Just don’t hurt her.”

“Better,” Aizen replied, letting the silence drag on after as he thought through just exactly what he wanted to do now.  While the youth was cooperating for the time being, Aizen could see the urge to challenge in every line of tension that coursed through Ichigo’s body.  It reminded him of his early days with Gin… which led him to ponder a few possibilities he hadn’t previously.  Would Kurosaki give up his body while clinging to his soul, as Gin did?  Or would body and soul go together if pushed hard enough?

“The question was, do you understand that you have no choices here if you want her to remain unharmed?” Aizen finally murmured, breathing his words against the side of the youth’s neck.

Ichigo’s shoulders drooped, the fight draining out of him. “I don’t know what your quarrel is with me. If it’s because I’m an uninvited guest into Seireitei, well, I don’t give a shit. But, for you to take one of my friends? I can’t allow that. I don’t want her to be hurt because of me. So, yes. I understand.” He closed his eyes, exhaling in defeat.

“Good enough,” Aizen purred, giving a little pat to the youth’s’ head.  “Now that we have that sorted, the next question is, just how far are you willing to go to protect your little friend?  Are you willing to give up your self respect, your pride… or just your worthless little life?”

Cringing, Ichigo tried to move his head, but whatever this man had done to him prevented him from moving still. “If you’re asking if I would die for her, then the answer is yes. But, that won’t happen. I won’t lose.”

“You’re hardly winning at this point,” Aizen chuckled.  This boy really was determined, if a little delusional.  With a thought Aizen changed the appearance of their surroundings to stone instead of wood, dropping the temperature down a few degrees.  “Besides, how could you possibly achieve victory when you can’t even keep up with your surroundings?  Did you even realise we’d moved to a different location?”

Ichigo’s eyes snapped open, and saw that the wall he had been pushed against was no longer the same. “What? How? What?” Ichigo blinked again, just to make sure what he was seeing was correct. “This isn’t possible.”

“Anything is possible, if I wish it to be,” Aizen replied before running a hand down the youth’s back.  “Does that scare you, Kurosaki-kun?”

Ichigo tried to shrink away from the touch. “I’m not scared of anything.”

“How about we test the accuracy of that statement, hm?” Aizen moved the hand on Kurosaki’s back down further, sliding over the curve of his bottom and spreading his fingers to cover one cheek.  “You can tell me when you’re really scared, and I’ll consider stopping,” he whispered before squeezing.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo’s voice shook. “I told you, I’m not….s-scared.” His eyes shut tightly, hearing the betrayal in his own voice.

“No?” Aizen asked, smiling at the youth’s obstency.  He brought his other hand down to cup the other side of Ichigo’s backside, before both hands began squeezing and releasing slowly.  “You have very nice muscle tone here, Kurosaki-kun.  Does your little friend in the next room appreciate it too?”

“Why are you doing this?” Ichigo wished that he could move away from this crazed man. “Just who are you?’

“Did I not make it clear before that I’m the one in charge and only my questions matter?”  Aizen made a tsking noise and moved both hands to the youth’s waist.  “Is it really necessary for me to tap the wall again?  Personally, the sound of your friend’s screams are ear piercing and I’d rather avoid them.”

“Then let her go.” Ichigo growled low. “Let her go, and then you and I can do whatever it is you you’re going to try and do. But I will fight back, and will win.”

Aizen chuckled again, enjoying how much fight the youth still had, even when backed into a corner… or pressed face first into a wall, in this case.  It seemed as if this one had little concern for self preservation, which presented an interesting obstacle.  Aizen found himself aroused by the challenge.

“And why, pray tell, would I release her and have to go through all the bother of fighting you, Kurosaki-kun?” he murmured, leaning in to lick the side of the youth’s ear.  “This way, you’ll do anything I say to save her from what my men want to do to her.”

Ichigo’s ear burned where the stranger’s tongue had just touched. “If any of your men touch her, I will hunt them down and make them pay.”

Slipping a hand around and up Ichigo’s chest, Aizen wrapped one hand around the youth’s neck in a firm hold.

“You don’t like answering questions, do you Kurosaki-kun?  Muttering threats is much more your style… which does amuse me no end.”  He gave a small squeeze of warning to the youth’s neck before slowly letting the hand creep down and slip inside the folds of Ichigo’s yukata.  “Especially when there is no way you will ever find out just who is in there with her.”

“Not threats,” Ichigo’s voice was strained, caught between a cough and a gasp. He tried to move his torso, confusion running rampant in his brain. “W-What are you doing?”

“I believe that in the human world, one would call this ‘feeling you up’,” Aizen replied, smirking out of sight.  He almost wished Gin was here to see him borrowing one of his terms… but then again, Gin wouldn’t want to play quite like this.  “Have you not had somebody touch you like this before, Kurosaki-kun?” Aizen added, just as his questing digits found one of the youth’s nipples and pinched it lightly.

“NO!” Ichigo shouted, a bit too loud, as he was bewildered by the man’s fingers touching him in that manner. “Take your hand off of me!” His voice came out high pitched on the last word.

Aizen chuckled, rubbing the nub between his fingers as he pressed his body against the youth’s back.

“Ever been kissed, Kurosaki-kun?” he whispered in Ichigo’s ear, giving the lobe a little bite.  “Ever done anything sexual of any nature with another person?”

Biting his inner cheek, Ichigo shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of the man’s lips against his ear. His throat was too dry to speak, the lack of saliva presenting a problem. Heart pounding, Ichigo struggled once more to move, but still to no avail. “Q-Quit it,” Ichigo stuttered, barely audible to even his own ears.

“I’m afraid you’re far too delicious to resist, Kurosaki-kun,” Aizen purred softly, pressing his hips forward so Ichigo could feel just how attracted he was to him.  “Every reaction from you just feeds my desire to do more.  It feels good, doesn’t it boy?”

Ichigo’s eyes closed, his breath becoming labored. “S-so...no matter what I say or do, it’s just going to make you continue?” He made every conscious effort to ignore what he could feel against his ass.

“What you say will have an effect on what I do,” Aizen conceded, thinking over the fact that as soon as he discovered the youth was innocent in these things, his original course of action altered.  After all, he had plans for this one, and the moment was about bending him, not breaking him.  “Although probably not the effect you might want.”  Aizen moved his teasing fingers to the other side of Ichigo’s chest, letting his thumb rub gentle circles over the nub this time.

The substitute shinigami’s skin felt like it was burning. “How….” Ichigo inhaled sharply. “Why won’t you stop?”

“Do you really want me to stop, Kurosaki-kun?” Aizen asked, the hand that had been resting on the youth’s hip sliding around to softly grasp the telling hardness under his hakama.  With a gentle squeeze, Aizen added, “I won’t hurt you… not like this.”

“ _S-Stop_ …,” Ichigo begged, his forehead connecting against the wall. He could feel the man’s hand on his body, in a place that he hardly touched himself. It was doing strange things to him. “A-All I want...is for her to be safe…”

“And she will be because you are being such a good boy,” Aizen replied, both hands moving to the youth’s obi and untying it slowly.  “You’re protecting her, just like you wanted to.”  Dropping the belt to the floor, Aizen pulled the yukata open and caressed Ichigo’s bare chest, feeling the muscles twitch and tremble for a moment before he moved to loosen the youth’s hakama.

“You said there were others.” Ichigo bit his lower lip, as he pushed against the wall more with his forehead. “You said that. How can what you’re doing to me help protect her?” Desperate to move his legs, Ichigo groaned with frustration.

“They won’t touch her unless I give the signal for them to do so,” Aizen explained as he began to push Ichigo’s hakama down over his hips.  “And as long as you are being cooperative, I won’t.  They know their place, and as long as you remember yours, she will stay untouched.”  Finally the black material slipped down enough to fall, pooling around the youth’s feet as Aizen’s hands moved to rest on Ichigo’s bare stomach, fingers splayed but still. 

“Do you love her?  Is she your partner?”

Ichigo hung his head low. “She’s just my friend. I love her, but no, I’m not ‘in’ love with her.” He stared down at the floor, eyes barely focusing on the black cloth of his hakama. Ichigo could feel the cool air of the room, his skin flushed by the man’s activities. He could feel his blazing hot hand on his stomach, silently begging for it to just stay put.

“Then is it the Kuchiki girl… or maybe one of the two boys you came here with, that holds your interest?” Aizen continued.  One of his hands moved down a little, just enough that his fingertips could play at the edges of the youth’s pubic hair, teasing and taunting as he rested his chin on a surprisingly muscular shoulder.

“They’re all just my friends.” The top of Ichigo’s head collided with the wall, as he sucked in his breath. His eyes moved from looking at the floor to the hand that was tormenting him.

His futile attempts to move were still unsuccessful, and he was almost at the point where he just felt like he couldn’t fight any further. It seemed that this man was not going to let up, even after his pleas to him. The sound of his heart beating in his ears was making Ichigo deaf, ignoring how the man’s chin was on his shoulder, his breath tickling the side of his neck.  “N-No one has my interest, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Aizen hummed appreciatively as he licked the youth’s neck again.  Ichigo Kurosaki’s reiatsu was throbbing with physical want and emotional shame, and his words were so innocent and surprisingly honest.  It all combined to send a wave of pure arousal through the older shinigami, Aizen’s pulse picking up as he breathed in deep to try and control the urge to consume.

“It’s such a shame,” he began, a little breathless from the rush of sexual desire.  His hands were moving on their own as he spoke, creeping lower as one came to rest on the youth’s cock, and the other ventured lower still.  “Your body is so responsive, so flushed with the beauty of youth.  It should be shared and not hidden away.  Enjoyed by someone who holds your heart in the palm of their hands, all your vulnerability only a moment away from being crushed.”  With his last words, Aizen cupped the youth’s balls, giving a gentle squeeze.

A moan tumbled passed Ichigo’s lips, the teen defenseless to stop it. “T-Then why are you doing this?” Ichigo ached inside, torn between wanting to move his hips to pull away from this man’s touch, and wanting to push more into it.

“How could I possibly resist?” Aizen replied, voice deepening with his arousal.  His lips continued to kiss and lick the boy’s neck between words, as the hand on Ichigo’s cock began to slowly stroke.  “Innocence is so rare here in Seireitei, even in those half of your age.  To find it in a body almost fully grown… and for it to be wrapped around such an attractive package?” Aizen chuckled, soft and breathless.  “It is asking too much, to expect me not to take a bite.”  He bared his teeth then, running them along curve of neck before biting down gently, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Overlooking the strange compliments this man was saying to him, Ichigo grit his teeth, willing his body to not respond to this man’s touch.

“T-Then, let me go. Whatever...whatever you’ve done to keep me from moving. Please….” Another moan fell from Ichigo’s lips, much to his chagrin. “I’m not going to run. You told me what would happen if I did. I...I won’t let her get hurt. Please...just let me...move.”

Aizen exhaled, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment as he continued to fondle the youth, feeling the boy’s muscles tense and flex as he fought his bonds, his body trying to thrust. 

“Hmmm… I suppose, you have been such a good boy.  Maybe a reward is in order,” he mused, nuzzling behind Ichigo’s ear.  “Do you promise to keep being obedient, if I release your legs and hips?”

“I already said I wouldn’t run,” Ichigo’s response came out in soft pants, the youth trying to figure out just what was happening to his body. “I won’t let her get hurt.” He repeated, shutting his eyes tight, as his head tilted back more for him.

Aizen murmured a few words under his breath, releasing all of the youth except for his wrists which stayed pinned to the wall.  It was getting hard to resist going all the way, his body aching with the desire to sink into the delicious flesh before him and just take… take until the youth was nothing but a shuddered mass of once was.

“Turn your head towards me.  I want to taste you,” Aizen commanded, his hips beginning to thrust lightly against the firm backside he was pressed against, his own cock pining for the friction.

“W-What? Taste?” Not understanding what he was asking, Ichigo did as he was asked, turning his head towards the man’s direction.

“A kiss, my little Supāku,” Aizen replied, his eyes meeting the wide eyed youths.  “Just a touch of the lips, a taste of you to remember.”

Ichigo felt his heart stop at the request.

“Kiss?? H-How?”

Aizen smirked, ignoring the twinge in his chest. 

“Just follow my lead and you’ll catch on,” he whispered, leaning in and touching their lips together softly.  His hands kept up their movements, steady and slow, as he first gave the youth a closed mouth kiss, letting him get used to the contact of lips with slow kisses that were out of place considering just where his hands where right now.  “Relax and just let yourself feel,” he added before going back to nibbling on Ichigo’s lips.

Parting his lips with a soft sigh, Ichigo found that the man had made good on his word, finally able to move his body. As Ichigo began to nibble on his lips, mimicking what had just been done to him, he took a daring step, listening to the man’s suggestion of just feeling. Thinking of what he had seen on television, he tentatively brushed his tongue against the man’s bottom lip, trying to keep himself grounded.

The touch of tentative tongue to his lip made Aizen groan, and before he thought better of it, he’d released the youth’s wrists from the kido and pulled him around, pushing Ichigo’s back against the wall so he could dive back into the kiss, his tongue pushing through lips that parted in a gasp of surprise.

As their tongues collided, Ichigo locked his arms around the man’s neck, fear no longer present in his mind. Even though he had feigned innocence, he knew what the man had been asking for, but wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do. After feeling those hands on his body, and feeling just what Ichigo was doing to this stranger’s body, he had wanted to see if that was the man’s true intention. Having never kissed someone in this fashion, all he wanted to do was continue to stroke his wet muscle with his own tongue. Ichigo clung tightly to his body, wrapping his leg around the man’s calf, pulling him closer.

Aizen pressed forward with his body, groaning into the kiss as their arousals touched together with only a thin layer of cloth between.  He was quickly swept away in the moment, heat and want clouding his thoughts for a time as they writhed together.

Then there was a sudden touch on the edge of his senses, a poke of reiatsu that Aizen recognised immediately, and it brought his attention back enough for him to regain a little control.  He quickly sent a return flare of power, small enough not to affect the youth before him, but enough to send Gin the clear message to stay away for now.  It seemed, their time together had almost run out.

Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo moaned against the man’s neck, as his hands reached down towards his waist. “W-Why am I the only one without his clothes on?” His fingers grasped onto the white linen of the man’s obi, frantically trying to undo the knot. After a few attempts, he growled low, a much different growl from the one he had made earlier. “This is ridiculous.”

“Let me,” Aizen murmured, voice rough with the need for more.  His own hands made quick work of his obi, tossing it to one side before he took the youth’s face in his hands and kissed him again, letting his tongue act out what he wanted to do to the youth’s body… if only they had more time.  One hand slipped up to card through orange locks, fingers gripping as he took hold and tilted Ichigo’s head back a little, dominating with tongue as his other hand slipped down and pulled at the ties of his own hakama.

Ichigo’s fingers were quick to get the man’s hakama pulled down, as he groaned into the kiss, bending his neck more. His mouth slipped off of his as their bodies finally collided together with no barrier between them. His head knocked against the wall, the pain obsolete. The only thing Ichigo could feel was the man’s cock rub delightfully against his own.

Aizen wrapped the hand not in Ichigo’s hair around both of their arousals, stroking at a steady pace as he watched every reaction that fluttered across the youth’s face. 

“You are beautiful like this, my little Supāku.”  Leaning in, Aizen contented himself with the pale, unblemished skin of the youth’s neck… almost unblemished.  Towards the back but just where Aizen could see it, there was a light bruise where he had marked the youth earlier.  It hadn’t been part of his original plan but… a part of him was still pleased by it.  Considering what the youth was heading into, Aizen figured it wouldn’t be noticed as anything more than just another battle mark by the end of the day so it would do no harm overall.  “I only wish we had time for more.”

“M-More…?” Ichigo heard the words, but the meaning hardly registered in his brain, as his hips bucked into the man’s warmth. His mouth hung open, his breaths becoming labored as he focused on their skin touching, this man’s hand almost copying what he would do to himself without having to say anything.

“Maybe another time, Kurosaki-kun,” Aizen whispered, licking up the side of the youth’s jaw.  “I do have plans for us to meet again in a more...suitable location.”  The hand in Ichigo’s hair let go, moving down to the youth’s waist and slipping around to squeeze his ass, kneading the flesh slowly.  “But for now… I want you come just like this.  Give yourself to me, Ichigo.”

As his words washed over him, Ichigo’s moans began to increase in pitch. He submitted himself to his orgasm, all embarrassment gone from his mind as he rode it out, not caring what this man may or may not think of him. He just wanted the feeling to never end.

Aizen watched Ichigo come, smirking in satisfaction at the sounds flowing freely from the youth’s lips as he surrendered to the pleasure.  His own body was strung tight, teetering on the edge, but he wasn’t prepared to climax like this, as if they were equals.

With a quick shove to the dazed boy before him, Aizen pushed him to his knees.  Grabbing a handful of orange hair, Aizen pulled Ichigo’s head back, as his other hand picked up speed on his cock.  It only took a few strokes before he was spending his seed over the youth’s face, enjoying the flinch it caused as it spread across that previously untouched skin.

Then suddenly Ichigo opened his eyes, and the expression of confusion and the beginnings of hurt on the youth’s face touched something long dormant inside Aizen Sousuke.  He grabbed the youth again, hauling him upright between himself and the wall, and leaned in to begin licking Ichigo’s face clean.

As the man’s tongue swiped over his face, Ichigo stood perfectly still, trying to process just what had happened. One moment, he was coming down from his high, and then his knees had hit the floor, and a warmth had begun to coat his face. As Ichigo’s mind replayed that moment, his mouth opened in a soft groan as their tongues met for a moment, the tang of the man’s release still pungent on his tongue.

Aizen was a little shaken by the sudden flicker of compassion he’d felt, but as he enjoyed the youth’s kiss, breathing in the soft sound of pleasure Ichigo made, he let his concern go for now.  He had much to achieve today, and no time to linger further on the Kurosaki boy, no matter how tempting he may be.

Breaking the kiss, Aizen stepped back and looked down at the youth, taking in the sight of him so disheveled and committing it to memory for further introspection.

“Thank you, Kurosaki-kun,” he murmured softly, giving the youth a small smile.

“Why are you thanking me?” Ichigo tilted his head, focusing on the man’s eyes. “Because I didn’t put up a fight? Because I did what I said I was going to to make sure Inoue is safe?”

Aizen chuckled, enjoying the spark of confidence the youth still displayed.  He was relieved what he’d done hadn’t even tarnished the innocent righteousness Ichigo displayed in the slightest… but still, he couldn’t let the youth take this experience with him.

“I’m thanking you for enjoying it, my little Supāku,” Aizen replied, ruffling the youth’s hair.  “But unfortunately, I can’t let you remember it… or me.”

Putting a hand on the youth’s chest, Aizen breathed in deeply as he summoned his zanpakuto in his mind.  This was a power he rarely used, as his Kyōka Suigetsu disliked it, it took a ridiculous amount of concentration to cast and lastly, it required direct physical contact with the one he was using it on.

“Do you feel my hand, over your heart, Ichigo Kurosaki?  The warmth of it?” Aizen murmured, looking deeply into the youth’s eyes.  “This moment is ours alone, but for now I must take it from you.  I will gift it back to you one day, by touching you like this again.  Until then I will hold it safe for us both.”

Once the spell was cast, Aizen used a basic kido to put him to sleep, quickly cleaning and redressing them both before picking ichigo up and carrying him out of the cottage.

“Looks like ya wore him out, Taicho,” Gin’s voice suddenly sounded from behind him, but Aizen didn’t even flinch as he made his way back to the spot he’d first encountered the youth.  “I hope ya had fun.”

Sitting Ichigo up against a wall, Aizen flash stepped back up to a nearby rooftop, before turning to regard his lieutenant who had followed him.

“I gather you found the Kuchiki girl to be in position?” Aizen asked.

“Yeah, she’s where she belongs,” Gin replied, his smirk widening.  Aizen smiled, able to tell from the satisfaction radiating from Ichimaru that he’d done something to her, but it mattered little as long as it didn’t affect their plans.

Turning back to where he’d left Ichigo, Aizen released the youth from sleep, and hid himself and Gin to watch as he awakened. 

Ichigo jumped up from where he had somehow sat down, the memory of how that happened not quite there. He scratched the back of his neck, looking up and down the long corridor. “Where the hell is Ganju?” He took off running, heading hopefully in the right direction, anxious to meet up with the rest of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Supāku - 'spark' in Japanese


End file.
